Once Upon a Broken Friendship
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe and Miles Matheson made one hell of a team – best friends since birth, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. How do you prepare yourself when you know you have to kill your best friend? AU version of the mid-season finale.


DISCLAIMER: _Revolution_ belongs to the awesome Eric Kripke, J.J Abrams and NBC. I am just playing in their sandbox. Some dialogue has come straight from the episode, so I don't own that either.

Warnings: SPOILERS for the mid-season finale (sorta).

A/N: What did everyone think of the mid-season finale? Personally I loved it! And it wasn't just because Danny was back lol. Enough from me though. Enjoy! It's short, but I hope it's okay.

* * *

**Once Upon a Broken Friendship**

DancerInTheDark101

* * *

Miles Matheson stared down at his best friend. Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe hadn't changed much since he'd last seen him, but Miles could see the change in his eyes. They were darker… colder. But as he was speaking about family, Miles could see the flicker of something within their depths.

"We look out for each other. That's what we do. Even when the other one screws up. I forgive you okay, I forgive you. You come back, I'll let your family live. I'll give you whatever you want. It was better, it was… simpler, with you here. Please…"

When he dropped his gun and raised his arms in the air, Miles felt his breath hitch, but he kept his gun trained on his old friend.

"You tried to kill me once before. You couldn't pull the trigger. I understand that now. I couldn't do it either, if I were you. And I don't think you're gonna pull it now."

Bass advanced towards him, eyes shining with hope that Miles would re-join his precious militia. Miles remembered when they first thought up the idea of the militia.

The Monroe Militia.

They'd debated for hours over what to call their little 'group'. The symbol for it had been decided many, many years before when they had been young boys – the letter 'M' with a circle tracing around the outside, starting at the bottom and curving over the top of the letter, before joining back up on the other side.

As for Monroe's name being the winner – and Miles had to agree with Bass on this one – Monroe Militia was a hell of a lot easier to say than Matheson Militia. Combining their names in abstract ways hadn't worked out either. Matheroe, Moniles and Milebastian were just some of the idiotic names they'd come up with after having found a bottle of Scotch one night.

So Monroe it was.

Miles sighed, closing his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. They had been good times. They'd been drunk with power and ambition, finally glad to be able to make their mark on the newly de-powered world. But they'd been happy. At least, Miles had thought they had been. Now, he wasn't so sure happy would have been the right term to use.

He looked up at his now gun-less friend, swallowing hard as he realised what he was finally going to have to do.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his gun. He had to fight back tears as he saw the joy light up in Bass's eyes. He honestly thought he had his friend back.

Laughter erupted from Bass as he ran his hands over his head, a smile decorating his features. "You're not gonna regret this Miles. I promise this time will be different."

"No," Miles stated, that one word freezing Bass in his tracks.

"I'm sorry I didn't kill you the first time."

With that he lifted his gun and curled his finger around the trigger. Miles looked hard into Sebastian's eyes as he pulled the trigger and sent that fatal bullet flying out of the chamber and into his best friend's chest. He saw the look of betrayal cross Bass's face before contorting into pain. He heard the sharp intake of breath as his breath was stolen away. He felt the pang of heartache as he watched his best friend drop to the ground, a puddle of dark red blood spreading rapidly around his body like an ominous halo.

Miles dropped his gun, barely hearing the clatter as it hit the ground. He inched forward, kneeling beside Bass as he lay, dying.

"I'm so sorry, Bass…" Miles whispered, listening as Sebastian began to choke on his own blood. "I'm so sorry…" Miles closed his eyes, heaving in a shaky breath and clenching his fists.

Why was this so hard? He'd known, coming into Philadelphia, there was a very high chance he was going to have to kill his best friend. He'd been mentally preparing for it for weeks. But yet… when it actually came to doing it, he'd almost backed out.

"M-Miles…" Bass gasped, blood dribbling down his chin. Miles opened his eyes and found himself staring into Sebastian's dazed and dimming gaze.

"Yeah?" he murmured back.

A blood-stained hand came up and weakly gripped his forearm. Miles glanced at it before looking back to Bass.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry too…"

And that's when Miles saw the tears slowly worming their way down his best friend's face. Fuck.

Anger took over then. "Dammit, Bass!" he yelled, clenching his hands into fists. He punched the ground, flinching back when his fist landed in the growing pool of blood.

Bass chuckled weakly, more blood slipping between his lips. "We had… a good t-time… didn't we, M-Miles?"

Miles ran his non-blood stained hand through his hair.

"…yeah, we did."

Bass blinked lethargically, coughing a few times before sucking in a deep, wet, breath. Miles watched as Bass's eyes glazed over and his chest stilled, his heart finally stuttering to a halt.

It was over.

The general and co-founder of the Monroe Militia was dead.

And it had been by the hand of his best friend.

Wiping away the stray tear, Miles stood over the body of his former friend.

"Goodbye, my friend."

High-tailing it out of there, Miles left his past lying dead on the floor and raced towards where his future, and remaining family, waited ahead.

* * *

End Authors Note: Okay, so apart from the evil cliffhanger they left us with (is it March 15th yet?), I found myself really liking Bass's character this episode! And I really wish he wasn't a bad guy lol. I love the friendship that was shown between Monroe and Miles and found myself wondering what would have happened had Miles actually gone through with it and shot Monroe. I hope I did that scene justice and that their characters weren't out of character!

I would love to hear what you all thought. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
